The Birds and The Bees
by Twisted List
Summary: Gym Leaders. They're the Best – Well, that's what they've always been told. Always getting your ass kicked by newbies isn't fun. So it'd only be 'natural' for Falkner, a 19 year old 'man-child', to not take his job seriously. So why is the arrival of a new gym leader, Bugsy, making him look like a fool? And why does he look ever so familiar? Rated M. Warning: Yaoi Falkner/Bugsy.
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

**_Warning: This story will have yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:_**

**_A. Hit the back Button_**

**_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_**

**_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_**

**_D. Have an awesome day and NOT flame/troll_**

**_E. Do all of the Above but A_**

_Author's Note: So… A new story… Oh my Lordy. All these Ideas keep poppin' into my head. Oh well, I'll update all my stories over time. Anyways, this idea came to me one day while I was playing HeartGold on my DS. I was sitting there, looking at the gym leaders and thought, '…Bugsy and Falkner kinda look like a couple to me'. And BAM! This story was born. Anyways, I think I've gotten enough experiences from writing 'Ending of a King's Reign' to be sure and confident in starting another Yaoi FanFic. I mean, I've received positive feedback from that story so surely I'm not a god awful writer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I noticed this couple doesn't have that much love. So to those who like/love this couple, or are just curious about it, I hope I do it well. I read over how Bugsy and Falkner act/ how their personalities are so I'll try to base them off those as much as I can. But they will probably be 'Unusual'. But oh well! I hope you enjoy the story anyways!_

**Also: I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

**_Rated M: For Violence, Language, Etc._**

**_The Birds and The Bees_**

**_Prologue– Once Upon a Time_**

* * *

Once Upon a Time Gym Leaders were fearless and powerful trainers who ruled over certain towns; they ruled with iron fists, dictating to all who challenged them and won would be considered the new ruler of that town. However, it wasn't as easy as it sound. Pokémon battles were much more deadly – often sometimes even killing the trainer. That's because the battles took place in areas that the Gym Leader claimed to be his/her arena. For instance, Flarea, A famous fire gym leader, was said to hold her battles in Volcanoes, forcing her foes to stand precariously on crumbling dried-out lava platforms. Not only did winning against the Gym Leader ensure you leadership over the town, you would receive riches, the biggest house, and the most food. Also, you'd bring honor to your family's name.

Those who were extremely unfortunate and lost their lives during battle would have their names carved into the walls of the gym. Thus only brave men and women would dare challenge the gym leaders – willing to even risk their own lives in battle at a chance just to be ruler – and even if they lost, they still were honored and respect.

It showed that you were willing to risk everything and you weren't afraid of death. It showed that you were passionate about training Pokémon. It showed that you were confident in your ability. It showed that you were confident about your Pokémon and how you trained them. It showed that you were brave, strong, and powerful – it showed that you were indeed a true Pokémon Master.

Over time however, things began to change. People began to think that battling in Volcanoes and other extreme areas was 'dangerous' and 'Unnecessary'. The townies claimed that Pokémon battles were supposed to bring honor – not death. Many towns and thousands of people revolted against the Gym Leaders. They demanded that the gyms, or arenas, be closed and they hold the battles in other areas.

But the Gym Leaders refused – How could they break the tradition that they participated in? How could they shame and insult all the trainers who died during battle? They couldn't—it was as simple as that. All the Gym Leaders met up, calling a large meeting to discuss this matter. They were the leaders of their towns so it wasn't like they could just ignore them. That'd be foolish – the people would revolt even more and might end up hurting innocent people. The Gym Leaders discussed it. They fought over the matter, trying their best to figure out how to keep the tradition alive. After a whole month of debating the matter, they all agreed…

They would still refuse to break the tradition. Dying in battle was honorable and the townies that were demanding the change didn't have the balls to die for something that they were passionate about. The Gym Leaders announced their decision to the public, making sure that every person heard the news. And then the clocks started ticking – The Death Bells were soon to ring, announcing the deaths of the Gym Leaders and The Traditions. The people who were against the traditions wouldn't accept it at all. So they decided to 'cut all the ties' related to the precarious and outdated traditions they hated. During the cover of a moonless sky, they raided the houses of the Gym Leaders, murdering them, their families and any evidence that spoke of the traditions.

They even went as far as to murder the Pokémon that were used by the Gym Leaders.

The deaths of the Gym Leaders shocked everyone – It made the world go silent. In a single night, a total of One-hundred and eight people perished. Countless numbers of Pokémon were lost as well. And it was all because a bunch of people, who didn't even battle, didn't want to see any more people die because of Pokémon battles.

How Ironic.

Those who were not part of the murders were too afraid to speak out against those who did and allowed them to twist and turn the battling system into what they called 'perfection'. Not only was it not perfection, it took away the honor and pride of those who had died during battle.

And they didn't only do that – they destroyed their burial homes. The murdered raided the old gyms, or arenas, burning and destroying everything that they considered tainted. The last thing they did was break down the walls that have the names of trainers who died in battle – and didn't give two shits about them at all. Here they stood, the murders, smiling brightly.

They had accomplished what they wanted. And to this day, it stands. It's the law they instilled into the world. The Guide Lines are as followed:

**_ 1. Leaders are given a building in which they're allowed to decorated however they wanted. Nothing that may cause harm to a person physically can be placed in the building such as pit falls or lava._**

**_2. Killing of Pokémon and Trainers in battles is _****_forbidden_****_ and if it is found out you have done such deeds, you're to be killed. _**

**_ 3. Leaders are the 'Stepping Stones' for new trainers. Gym Leaders should only battle with half their power, or less, to ensure the trainer has a chance of winning._**

**_ 4. Leaders must honor all trainers and reward them if they win the battle. Gym Leaders _****_MUST_****_ give a 'badge' that represents the victory of the battle against the Gym Leader._**

**_5. Not Applying with the rules will have you thrown out as a Gym Leader._**

And they haven't stopped loving the rules. Even to this day, they smile in their graves. While those who followed the old ways roll over in their graves, trying to hide themselves from this. But of course the old ways are forgotten. Most people don't even know about them – and it's because of those murders. They made sure almost all evidence of the old ways were destroyed and threatened those who tried to carry on its existence by word of mouth. But it wasn't like they could control everyone.

So it still lingers around to this day – but it's only a rumor to those people. And the Murders can keep smiling in their graves. Because a rumor can't really bring up the past and let the truth be known.

No, it can't. Because no one ever believes rumors.

* * *

End of Prologue

Author's Note: So the next chapter (Which will probably be out soon, like in two hours times) will start the story. I just wanted to give you guys the background of the story. Anyways, Hope you like it so far! Please, leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank ya very much!

_P.S – I couldn't think of a better title than 'The Birds and The Bees' because of two reasons:_

_1. Falkner: Bird Type+ Bugsy: Bug Type = Perfect Fit for the Title_

_2. Its Humorous to me! Lol :P!_


	2. First Impressions

**Warning: This story will have yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:**

**_A. Hit the back Button_**

**_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_**

**_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_**

**_D. Have an awesome day and __NOT__ flame/troll_**

**_E. Do all of the Above but A_**

_Authors Note: So here we go! Chapter One! __**This chapter**__**first starts out in Bugsy's POV then shifts to Falkner's, which then it will remain in Falkner's POV for the remainder of this chapter and the ones after it. Unless it is stated otherwise, Assume it's Falkner's POV.**__ Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D_

**Also: I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

**_Rated M: For Violence, Language, Etc._**

**_The Birds and The Bees_**

**_Chapter One– First_**

* * *

Viridian Forest. A place that crawls and buzzes with life – A haven where bug Pokémon and bug Pokémon lovers can go to escape the ever- maddening urban life of the modern world. Holding his Pokeball net, he sneaks up behind his 'prey' – a Caterpie. He swiftly raises his net and nets the Caterpie. It wriggles, trying it's best to escape the net. Bugsy holds onto the net tightly, not wanting to lose his chance to catch yet another Caterpie. He already has three of them. But what's the problem with capturing more of them? Absolutely nothing – so he continues on.

After a few more seconds, the Caterpie surrenders. Bugsy smiles, holding the net to his face looking at his newly captured Caterpie. It gives him a wary look, showing that it's afraid of him. Bugsy only smiles, releasing the small fragile Pokémon from the net. He picks Caterpie up and puts Caterpie on his shoulder, patting its head.

"Don't worry, little guy! I won't hurt you one bit! You're going to help me with my research, so thank you for letting me capture you!" Bugsy chimes out, smiling at Caterpie. The Caterpie responds back by nuzzling its head into Bugsy's neck. Bugsy giggles.

He absolutely loves Bug Pokémon – and he loves researching and learning more about them just as much. He starts trudging back through Viridian forest, making his way back to his tent he set up. Because of all his vast knowledge of Bug Pokémon and even discovering the move 'Furry Cutter', The Elite Four grew interested in him. He was smart, knew a lot about Bug Pokémon and was extremely well at battling with Bug Pokémon – so they offered him a job.

A Pokémon Gym leader specialized in Bug Type Pokémon. Bugsy was so stunned he almost agreed and left to his new gym almost seconds after learning about the job offer – but when he heard he'd have to move to a whole new region, he wasn't too fond of that idea. He'd be leaving behind his Parents, friends, and his most special place of all.

Viridian Forest.

He was allowed two weeks to make up his mind – and they've been the longest two weeks so far. Tomorrow is the last day he has before the job offer expires and he just contacted them today so he could accept the job offer. Bugsy sighs as he crawls into his tent and plops down onto his sleeping bag. He has to pack up soon and head on back home. Someone is supposed to come and pick him up at around five p.m. He shakes his head and rolls onto his side. It's only around ten a.m. and he's already nervous.

Today he gets to meet all the other gym leaders in the Johto region – and if that isn't nerve rattling enough, he heard a rumor stating that he might even be forced to battle some the gym leaders. Bugsy definitely wasn't ready for that – he knew he'd get his assed kicked within seconds. Bugsy sighs. He should probably start packing up and head on back home.

He doesn't want to end up late.

**_(POV Change: Falkner)_**

"It is still sunny out," Falkner mumbles out, trying to convince himself to roll his ass out of bed. He glances at his alarm clock and notices it is around 4 p.m. He sighs. He feels like he wasted his day away sleeping but he couldn't help it. He stayed up late, checking and taking care of the bird Pokémon his dad left to him in his care – Which was about three or four years ago. Falkner pinches the bridge of his nose as the sun seems to get brighter.

He finally forces himself out of bed and shuffles over to his closet. He gently opens the closet's doors and adorns himself in his usual blue kimono-like* outfit. When he's almost about to leave his room, he suddenly remembers he has patrolling duty tonight. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose once more.

He goes back to his closet door, takes out his policeman outfit and lays it out on his bed.

"If I don't put it out now, I'll forget about it later and I'll obviously get bitched at for that…" He mumbles out. He runs his hand through his dark blue hair, letting each strand land delicately back into its original place. He smiles and admires himself in his mirror before leaving his bedroom. He does a quick pit stop at the bathroom to go to the bathroom. While in the bathroom, he washes his face, making sure to scrub it super hard.

His one Pidgey was sick last night and didn't mind coughing and hacking up on Falkner's face. It wasn't like he didn't take a shower after that – he just wanted to be sure he didn't leave the house with some spittle from a Pidgey on his face. None of the 'babes' in this town would want to talk to him then!

Falkner sighs and turns off the sink. He dries off his face and cringes. He absolutely loves bird Pokémon but they absolutely hate him.

Go figure.

Falkner saunters on downstairs, entering the kitchen. He makes his way over to his fridge and thinks about what he should have for 'breakfast'. He feels his eye twitch. There isn't much food left in his fridge. There's half a gallon of milk, three slices of bread left and one apple left. He sighs loudly. He'll have to go shopping later. He plucks the apple from inside the fridge and slams the fridge door, causing the fridge to shake. But Falkner just considers that 'pay back'. Why?

Because, the fridge didn't have any of his favorites foods. Falkner stops and thinks at his logic and can't help but laugh whole-heartily.

"It's my own responsibility to keep the fridge stalked," He says in between his laughter. He plops down on a stool and leans onto the nearby counter, munching happily on his apple. He starts to hum a song while eating. He glances over to the side and notices a pile of mail. He thinks for a second and realizes that this mail is over a week old. He cringes.

"… _I hope I didn't get anything important… That'd be inexcusable, especially if it was from another gym leader or something like that,"_ Falkner thinks as he finishes his apple and tosses into the nearby garbage can. He picks up the mail and starts going through it. He sets aside all the bills and sale fliers into one pile and sets personal mail into a pile of its own. He starts going through his own personal mail and to his 'luck' stumbles upon a letter from the Elite Four. He gulps.

He rips the thing open, splitting the envelope into two separate pieces. His loud and fast tearing action catches the attention of his bird Pokémon and they all fly into the room, glowering at Falkner because he's making so much noise. He glowers back at them and returns to reading the letter. He grimaces at the note.

_Dear Johto Gym Leaders,_

_It has come to our attention that our old friend, John, who was the Azalea Gym Leader, has recently retired. Since we need a total of Eight Badges for a trainer to be deemed ready to battle us, The Elite Four, we have found a replacement Gym Leader. _

_Since the battling season does not start for another three months, we're asking you all to meet us at Ecruteak City at the Kimono Dance Theatre at 6 p.m. to welcome the newest addition to our team, Bugsy. If the name sounds familiar, it just might because he is the 'Bugsy' that discovered the move 'Fury Cutter'. His Pokémon are all Bug Type so we're excited to welcome Bugsy, The Walking Bug Encyclopedia, to our team. _

_We'd also like to take the time to tell you he is soon to be sixteen years old, so please, all male Gym Leaders, please prepare him for the female trainers and their usual affinity for new trainers. Especially since he's such a cutie! Seriously, he's adorable. Anyways, Since he has no experience as being a Gym Leader, one of you will be assigned to teach him the ropes of being a successful Gym Leader. This will be decided when we, the Elite Four, have decided who will be the most fit to teach the newest addition. _

_It is important to have him meet all of the Gym Leaders so make sure you're here to meet him or there will be punishments handed out!_

_ Sincerely, The Elite Four._

Falkner's face falls.

"Oh god no… Oh god," Falkner spit out in fear. His hands tremble. Today is the day he is supposed to be in Ecruteak City, at the Kimono Dance Theatre, meeting this new Gym Leader. He glances at the clock. It's four-thirty. He jumps to his feet. He races up the stairs and into his room, grabbing his watch, which was a present from his dad, and slaps it onto his wrist. He leans out his window, putting his index and thumb into his mouth and whistles loudly. He strains his ears and relaxes a bit as he hears his Pidgeotto caw in return of his whistle. He races back down the stairs, through his kitchen and out the screen door on the side of his house.

He looks up into the sky, squinting at the suns powerful rays. He keeps looking into the sky until he sees his Pidgeotto enter his view. He sighs in relief and glances at his watch. It's now four thirty-five. He grimaces.

"W-What if I'm late… I don't want to get _punished,_ especially by The Elite Four!" Falkner thinks, feeling his face fill up with fear. He shakes away his fear and thoughts and concentrates on getting to Ecruteak City on time. He calls out to his Pidgeotto.

"P-Pidgeotto! Come here! I need you to take me to Ecruteak City as fast as you possibly can!" Falkner shouts out, waving madly at his Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto flies down and lands in front of Falkner. Falkner jumps onto his Pidgeotto, and flies off, leaving a whirlwind of dust to 'greet' his neighbor's flower garden. Falkner checks his watch once more. Four Fourty. He grimaces and leans onto his Pidgeotto. He could really go for a nap. He pats his Pidgeotto on its head.

"Thanks… for being a life savior," He coos out, gently hugging Pidgeotto around his neck. Pidgeotto caws out in response. Falkner smiles and looks above him. The sun still seems so far away but the rays are even stronger, casting a warm lovely glow on him and his Pokémon. He takes a deep breath and raises his arms from his side. He spreads his fingers, feeling the wind fly past his fingers. His hair is all over the place, whipping around. His clothes wave in the wind.

He's in heaven.

He takes another deep breath. He absolutely loves flying. He always has. He lowers his arms to his side and thinks about being younger. He was always out and about flying on his Dad's Pokémon.

"…I remember always flying around in my glider…" Falkner mumbles out, petting Pidgeotto's soft feathers. Whenever he'd have a stressful day at school or his Dad would scold him, he'd take to the skies in his glider. Thinking about his past, he kept returning back to a certain memory. When he was ten and ended up running away for a night.

"…_But Dad! I-I Just wanted to-"_

"_No 'buts', Falkner! I don't care if you were just trying to 'have fun'. What you did was dangerous! Don't EVER do it again! Is that understood?!" Falkner's dad roared out, seething at the sight of Falkner's wounds. Falkner had been climbing a really tall tree because he saw a shiny Hoothoot and ended up falling down the tree. He was knocked out on impact of the ground. Thankfully, his fall was broken by a couple of branches so he didn't break any bones. _

_Falkner frowned and stormed out of the house with tears cascading down his face. He wiped his tears away and ignored his dad as he made his way down route 32. He turned left and kept walking until he reached a place he didn't really know much about. The place looked like a desert, with the sand and abundant amount of rocks. He walked over and plopped down on the one rock and continued to cry._

_He couldn't help it. He didn't mean to get hurt – it wasn't like he wanted too. He just wanted to catch the shiny Hoothoot and give it to his dad as a birthday gift. But he had failed. Falkner started to cry even more and continued to do so until he felt rain. _

_He looked up at the dark barren sky. Rain started falling. He stood up and looked around for a place to stay at. Fortunately, he noticed an ancient looking house. He raced into it and slid down against the wall panting. He wasn't that wet – which meant he probably wouldn't get sick. He sighed and closed his eyes. He opened his and was greeted by an unfamiliar face._

_Lavender hair and a matching set of lavender eyes. A coy smile. Falkner felt his heart skip a beat. This girl, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He smiled back, with a corky uneven smile. The girl chuckled and smiled. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked, reaching her hand down towards Falkner. Falkner blushed and grasped her hand gently. She pulled him up… well she tried too. Falkner had to push himself off the ground but still gave her the credit. He felt 'manly' as he stood a little bit taller than her. He buffed out his chest a little as she just continued to smile and giggle._

"_So, what are you doing here? Are you maybe lost?" The girl asked, tilting her head slightly. Falkner felt himself smile his goofy smile again. She was simply cute! Though he'd never say that out loud. He was already embarrassed so there was no way in hell he'd be able to tell a girl he just met that she was cute. He'd probably die of a heart attack._

"…_Uh…are you okayyy?" The girl asked cutely, putting her one hand on Falkner's forehead. He gasped and backed up. He ended up stumbling and fell backwards. The girl couldn't help but laugh. Falkner joined her and started laughing at himself. She helped him back up again and he brushed himself off._

"…_So, what's your name?" The girl asked, playing with her hair. Falkner blushed and stumbled a bit._

"_It's F-F-Falkner!" He shouted out, making the girl jump. "What's, uh, your name?"_

"_Oh its -. It's not a usual name…," She mumbled out. Falkner grabbed her hands and smiled once more._

"_Ah! No! It's beautiful! Most prettiest name I've ever heard!" Falkner cried out, blushing madly. The girl had a small hint of blush on her cheeks. She coughed and withdrew her hands from Falkner's grip. She itched her face and looked off to the side._

"_Uhm… So… Why are you here? The girl asked, looking all around the place but at Falkner. Falkner frowned a bit. He just remembered he had a fight with his dad. Well, more like was yelled at. The girl noticed his sudden sullen look._

"_H-Hey! It doesn't matter why you're here, I guess. Why don't we go exploring?" Falkner's ears perked up. Exploring? He'd never gone exploring before… so he accepted automatically. Also, this girl was super cute! He couldn't deny her. _

"_Yeah! Let's go! It'll be a lot of fun!" Falkner chimed out, grabbing her hand. She jumped a bit but tightened her grip around his hand. Falkner blushed and stared at her. She was his dream girl! He glanced around the place… Where exactly was he?_

"…_Do you even know where we are?" The girl asked, looking up at Falkner. He shook his head 'no' and she giggled in response. _

"_We're at the Ruins of Alpha. It's a –" Falkner spaced out. Her eyes were simply beautiful. He couldn't stop staring. Without thinking, Falkner leaned down and… kissed the girl on the lips. The girl froze as Falkner panicked and ran off. The girl called after him but Falkner kept running. He ended up finding another ancient looking house and stayed there for the night. He also vowed to never ever return to the Ruins of Alpha. There's no way he could ever face her again._

Falkner cringes at his memory. That happened nine years ago but he still couldn't face her if she was right in front of him. He also mentally slapped himself. He forgot her name! So it wasn't like he could just look her up or put an ad out for her. He sighed. First Loves sucked. Why?

Because, he was still hung up on this girl. She was simply the one for him – and he ruined it for himself. Damn ten-year old hormones. Falkner sighs and rests his head in his hands. Her looks were one in a million – he'd easily spot her out in a crowd. But he never saw her anywhere. He recalled being eleven and traveling all around with his own Pokémon and looking for her. He never saw her. When he was around the age of twelve, he tried his best to forget about her – but her lavender eyes, her lavender hair. Everything about her was simply beautiful.

He would always daydream about her and his friends would mock him. He eventually was able to hide his obvious thoughts about her – but he still wanted to meet her once more. To make her his girlfriend.

Hell, maybe even his bride. He kept thinking like that until his Dad left on an adventure when he was sixteen. He didn't have time to be thinking about her all the time. He was the new Gym Leader. He had to be ready to battle and have a clear mind all the time… Well, only when he was battling.

He'd think about her, what he would say, and how their 'perfect life' would be. He couldn't even remember her name but he was madly in love with her.

Falkner glances at his watch once more. Five-twenty. He glances down and notices that Ecruteak City isn't that far anymore. Maybe five more minutes. He sighs in relief. This is perfect. He stretches out and yawns. No punishment for him today! He eventually touches down in front of The Kimono Dance Theatre. He sends his Pidgeotto off, telling him to stay close but relax. He rushes into the building and is greet by the ominous glares of all the other gym leaders. The most viscous being from Clair. Falkner laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head.

"_What's with this ambiance?! I'm not late! What's with the glares?!_" Falkner thinks. "W-What? Is there something on my face?" Falkner says, relaxing a bit. Morty chuckles and points behind Falkner. Falkner looks and notices he basically ran over a Kimono girl.

"Gah! I'm so sorry! You aren't hurt, are you?!" He shouts out, helping the Kimono girl up. She looks at Falkner and blushes a little. Falkner raises an eyebrow and embraces the girl. Falkner ignores Clair's obvious anger towards him being 'friendly'. While he was still in love with that girl from his childhood, Falkner has been blessed with a great set of looks and the ability to flirt perfectly just like his father.

And he wasn't going to let that go to waste. Beside, he'd probably never get the chance to meet his dream girl ever again and he'd have to settle down eventually and carry on his legacy. He releases the girl and sends her off on her way. He turns back around and smiles at all the other Gym Leaders. Clair rolls her eyes and storms off, Whitney, Jasmine and Chuck all just laugh at Falkner while Pryce sips his herbal tea. Morty walks up and slaps Falkner hard on the back.

"annnd she's gone. Just like your dream girl," Morty chimes out sarcastically. Falkner gasps and pretends to cry.

"Why do you bring up such _harsh_ memories, Morty!?" Falkner spits out even more sarcastically than Morty. They both grin at each other and start laughing. All the Gym Leaders talk and converse amongst each other until The Elite Four walk in. The Gym Leaders all stand and bow as each member walks in. First walks in Lorelei, Bruno after her, Agatha and then Lance. Lance lingers back by the door.

"Gym Leaders, we're here today to welcome the newest addition to our League. I am happy to announce Bugsy, The Walking Bug Pokémon Encyclopedia!" Lance roars out in a confidently happy voice. Falkner and the rest of the Gym Leaders clap while the doors open to reveal Bugsy. Everyone cheers a little louder when he finally appears. He has his head down, and walks in, bumping his head off the wall because he lost his Balance. Whitney starts giggling to herself while the rest gasp. Lance, supports Bugsy.

"A-Are you okay?" Lance asks, straightening Bugsy's posture. Bugsy nods 'yes' and Lance laughs, patting Bugsy on the back.

"Don't be so stiff and nervous Kid. Relax a bit – but don't end up like Falkner! He's a bum. I'm surprised he's even here on time!" Lance chortles out as he points to Falkner. Everyone else starts laughing at Falkner. Falkner sighs and shrugs his shoulder.

"I not a bum, I swear!" Falkner says as he winks at Lance. Lance just laughs some more and helps Bugsy walk down to the main floor where the Gym Leaders can get a closer look at him. Clair leans over and whispers to Falkner.

"Man… he's so tiny. We could destroy him easily – and that'd be surprising for you, you bum," Falkner's eye twitches and he glowers at Clair. She gives him a smile and he just laughs. Whitney chimes out loudly.

"Woah! He's sucha cutie! Lorelei! You were right, he's simply adorable!" Lorelei shakes her head and agrees with Whitney as Bugsy squirms under their gaze. Morty walks out and stands in front of all the other Gym Leaders and the Elite Four.

"Now, now, look at him, he's basically shaking! Why don't we let him get use to us! Y'know, let's introduce ourselves. I'll start first. I'm Morty, Gym Leader of Ecruteak City," Morty says, pointing at Whitney indicating she's next.

"The name is Whitney! It's soo nice to meet you!"

"…My name is Pryce. It's nice to see such young men like yourself get into the ranks of being a Gym Leader. I remember-"

" Grah! My Name is Chuck! And listen here, Kiddo. If you wanna get buff like me, come talk to me!"

"My name is Clair and I am a dragon Pokémon master!"

"My name is Jasmine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bugsy," Jasmine says. Everyone looks at Falkner. Clair eyes him basically telling him to not freak the new kid out. Falkner shoots a seductive glare at Clair and smiles when she rolls her eyes. He turns to Bugsy and smiles. He saunters over, slings his arm over Bugsy's shoulders and whispers in his ear.

"The name is Falkner. It's nice to meet you, cutie." Bugsy blushes madly while Clair sighs loudly, and grabs Falkner by the scruff and drags him away. Falkner laughs and shouts out at Bugsy.

"It's nice to meet you! Welcome to the crew!"

Everyone laughs. Bugsy does too. Falkner locks eyes with Bugsy and smiles. Bugsy smiles back… and Falkner feels some type of nostalgic hit him. That smile seems familiar. Falkner brushes it off though. After Clair lectures him, they're back off to the welcome party. When they get back into the room, Clair races off to talk to Pryce and Falkner saunters over to Morty and Jasmine.

"Maan, why're you here? I'm trying to put my moves on Jasmine…" Morty says with a bit of disappointment. Jasmine just giggles and lightly punches Morty in the arm.

"You're such a kidder, Morty," Jasmine says. Morty laughs and smiles brightly. Falkner raises an eyebrow at Morty. Morty blushes a little as Jasmine compliments his new scarf. Falkner has known for years that Morty has the 'hots' for Jasmine – sadly, Jasmine is dense when it comes to romance and hasn't picked up on it at all. Falkner drifts off from Morty and Jasmine and notices Bugsy all by himself. He's currently sitting on a bench by himself. Falkner plops down next to him and sighs loudly in relief. Bugsy glances at Falkner and cringes a little.

"It must suck. Being the new guy and all," Falkner chimes out. Bugsy sends him a curious look, "I mean, you were so nervous, you ran into the wall! That was hysterical!" Falkner laughs while Bugsy blushes.

"I-I'm not just use to it… I highly doubt you were 'smooth' when you were introduced," Bugsy says, relaxing a bit. Falkner laughs.

"I was born into a Gym Leader family. I inherited the Gym I own so I wasn't like you," Falkner says, stretching out. Bugsy raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? That must be nice. Learning all those techniques and how to dominate a battle. That must be neat!" Bugsy says, talking a little bit livelier. Falkner laughs. Bugsy smiles.

"You're geeking out about that? It isn't as glamorous as you're thinking, Bugsy!" Falkner shouts raising his voice in a dramatic manner. He also makes a weird face, causing Bugsy to laugh.

"I didn't say it was glamorous…" Bugsy says. Falkner shrugs and pats him on the back.

"Don't worry about it. It is kinda glamorous. I mean, look at me! I'm drop dead handsome," Falkner says, winking at Bugsy. Bugsy just shakes his head and chuckles.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm sure the girls just flock to you," Bugsy pans out. Falkner waves him off. They continue to talk and by the time Falkner checks his watch, it's around eight p.m. He jumps a bit. Bugsy, who got a drink halfway through the party, is sipping his flavored water. Falkner just laughs a bit.

"It's already eight O'clock… I should pro-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen. As we discussed in the letter, we need someone to be a mentor for Bugsy… and a place for him to stay," Roars out Lance, calling everyone's attention. Everyone goes quiet. Lance glances around the room.

"And as you know, since he's a Bug Type Trainer, we're going to re-do his gym so that's where his rent money for a hotel is going. So, we please beg the person we chose to be kind and let him stay."

"Who'd you guys pick anyways?!" Whitney chimes out, eyeing Bugsy. Bugsy cringes a bit and faces Lance. Falkner looks at Bugsy's expression and laughs to himself. Lance clears his throat.

"Well, we picked…Falkner."

The room goes silent. Falkner looks up at Lance and his mouth drops open.

"W-What… why me?"

"Because we said so. So meeting is adjou-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. We're-"

"Falkner. We're your superiors. Do as we say. Now," Bruno shouts out. Falkner cringes and pouts. Falkner sighs and shrugs, raising his hands.

"Fine, Fine. I'll take Bugsy in. But I Don't know if I won't be tempted to eat him up," Falkner growls out seductively. Everyone but Clair, Pryce, Bruce and Lance laugh. After a few more minutes, everyone starts heading out, making their ways back to their hometowns. Falkner turns and faces Bugsy.

"Alright, you ready to go home with me? I'm beat…" Falkner yawns out. Bugsy agrees and Falkner leads him outside. Falkner calls his Pidgeotto and facepalms. Pidgeotto can only hold one person… and maybe one small child. Falkner turns and checks out Bugsy.

"…Well, you're small enough. We'll do just fine," Falkner says, holding his chin and questioning Bugsy's structure. Bugsy raises an eyebrow. Falkner just points to his Pidgeotto.

"Come on, get on. Let's go. It's gonna take us about an hour to get hom-"

" ."

"What?"

"I'm not flying again!"

"Huh?..."

"L-Lance made me fly on his Dragonite! It was awful!" Falkner laughs as Bugsy freaks out. He pats Bugsy on the head.

"Now, now. Flying on a Pidgeotto will not be as bad as flying on a Dragonite. Trust me. Now let's go. I'm tired," Falkner says, grabbing Bugsy and placing him on his Pidgeotto. Falkner jumps up and sits behind Bugsy. He feels Bugsy squirm. Falkner laughs.

"Don't worry, you won't fall off. If I need to, I'll hold you," Falkner growls out seductively. Bugsy goes red and Falkner keeps laughing as they fly off towards his house. When they finally do reach his house, Falkner shows Bugsy to the guest room, which use to be his dad's until his dad took everything out and left.

"Here ya go. This can be your room while you stay here. Do whatever you want, decorated however you want – I don't care. I never come in here anyways."

"…Alright. Well, I'm gonna go to sleep but bef-"

"Bathroom is on the right next to your room. My bedroom is right across from yours. If you need anything, just knock. I'll probably answer!" Falkner spits out. He yawns and waves 'bye' to Bugsy, leaving him in the guest room. He trudges into his room and sees his patrolling outfit. He feels his eye twitch. His commanding officer won't be happy… but he's tired so…

Falkner throws his patrolling outfit onto the floor and jumps into his bed. he slips under the covers \. As he drifts off, he thinks about his dream girl. He sighs and grasps his chest.

"I know we'll meet again one day. I just know it," Falkner mumbles out as he finally falls asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter! Review and tell me what you think! !**

***- I wasn't sure how to describe his outfit! lol :P**


End file.
